


Freak Amongst Freaks

by robinasnyder



Series: He Needs Your Consent to Lie [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester wakes up in the Tomorrow People's bunker and he has more than a few questions, but then so do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Amongst Freaks

Sam woke up to the sound of voices. He’d been taught how to wake and not appear woken. He kept his breathing deep and he shifted and rolled over onto his back like he was shifting in his sleep, since he was asleep on bed of some kind. That would generally make people think that any movement he might have made before that would have given him away as awake was just him moving in his sleep. He wasn’t facing the voices. 

“Are you certain, Cara, he looks a little old?” Asked a male voice. 

“He’s a break out, trust me,” the woman, Cara, said. 

“Really new too,” another female voice said, a younger, lighter voice. 

“He’s also awake,” the woman, Cara said. 

‘Aren’t you, Sam?’

‘Get out of my mind.’ 

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam grabbed the wrist with one hand and grabbed for the neck with his other. He flipped them so that the person who touched him, a young Asian man Sam discovered when he opened his eyes, was shoved into the mattress. He could have thrown him into the ground easier, but his instincts told him not to. The shock on the young man’s face kind of confirmed it. 

He looked up and saw two other people in the room, a young woman with long dark hair and shocking blue eyes that reminded him uncomfortably of someone he did not to think of, and a young woman who really couldn’t be much more than a teenager. The dark haired one looked bored. The blonde haired one was looking at him like a less threatening Becky.

“Where am I?” 

“We’ll tell you anything you want to know,” the young woman with dark hair said. This must be Cara. “But we need you to let Russell go.” 

Sam looked down at the young man he had pinned. Yeah, he, Russell, couldn’t get up and he was gripping at Sam’s hand, but Sam wasn’t doing anything more than keeping him down. Sam let go and sat up on the bed fully. Russell scrambled away. 

“Dude, that’s some crazy ninja trick,” Russell said, rubbing his neck. 

“Not really,” Sam said. “Just training.” 

“What the hell kind of training is that?” Russell asked. 

“You promised me answers. I get them and maybe I’ll answer some of your questions,” Sam said. 

“Is he awake?” a dominant male voice said. It was soft, but Sam knew the weight of someone who was used to leading. It reminded him of his father.

“He is,” Cara said. 

A young man came into view. Sam stood up. He towered over all of them, but then that was normal. The young man had a soldier’s gaze and Sam was smart enough to see someone who demanded respect. 

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said, sticking out his hand. The young man looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. 

“John Young,” he said. 

“I take it you’re in charge here?” Sam asked. 

John nodded. “Yes. Have they told you anything yet?” 

“Can only, Cara? Is she the only one who can get into minds?” 

“No,” John said, but a little smile touched his lips. “All of us can. And you can too.” 

“No, I can’t,” Sam said. 

“You’re a new break out,” John said. “It’s rare for someone so old to break out. It normally happens much younger.” 

“You want to tell me what you’re talking about instead of dancing around the subject?” Sam asked. 

“We’re called the Tomorrow People,” John said. 

“We didn’t pick that name,” Cara said.

“The next stage of human evolution, also called Homo superiors.” 

“We also didn’t pick that one,” Russell said. He’d found his way to seat. 

“So what do… Tomorrow People do?” Sam asked. 

“The three Ts,” John said. “Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Telepathy.” 

“I see,” Sam said. “Prove it.” 

John disappeared in a cloud of light and reappeared next to Russell. Russell didn’t just at all, none of them did which told Sam just how much they were used to that. He and Dean had been around Castiel for years and they both still jumped when Cas appeared at their elbows, or they had when Cas had still be able to fly. 

“I already saw telepathy,” Sam said. The one person Sam didn’t know their name yet, the young blonde woman raised her hand. Sam’s vision started to shift. He looked down and saw that he was being lifted off the ground and moved around. 

Something in him panicked. He threw himself away from that grip. Well, he thought he threw himself, but suddenly he was standing next to John and Russell and the cloud of light was settling around him. 

“What just happened?” Sam asked. 

“You just teleported,” John said. “Congratulations.” 

“I don’t understand,” Sam said. His stomach dropped a bit. All he could think was demon blood and appearing in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of other people who’d also been force fed demon blood. Except his powers had been visions, and killing demons. This was more like angel powers. Not that demons couldn’t throw people around a room without touching them, if they were strong enough. Most weren’t. 

“You’re one of us,” the blonde girl chirped, smiling broadly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name,” Sam said. 

“Irene,” she said, blushing a bit. 

“Okay, how did you find me?” Sam asked. He and Dean had followed a portal of some kind, information of place that had a lot of Nephilim blood. Since Castiel had killed the last one, they’d hoped to try the spell again to see if they could reverse it. 

“Tim,” Russell said and headed for the door. “Come on,” he added when he noticed that Sam wasn’t following. Sam followed him out, flanked by the three other near teenagers. He was taken to a room with a screen and a projector. 

“Tim,” Irene said. “Sam wants to know how you found him.” 

“Of course,” a voice said. Sam looked around and saw no one. 

“Super computer,” Russell said, his voice on the edge of what Dean would call a geek out. 

“There was the sign of a break out,” Tim said, showing a map and then a streetview of the last place Sam remembered being before he woke up on the bed. “Ultra dispatched an extraction team. Our inside man told us of your location and we came and got you.” 

“Ultra?” Sam asked. 

“It’s a secret organization,” Irene said. 

“They hunt people like us,” John said, heavy bitterness in the voice. Well, now Sam knew what John fought against. 

“I see,” Sam said. “And they came to get me?” 

“So we took you out of there,” Russell said. “But they’d hit you with at tranq, so you were kind of knocked out for a while. Like a long time. Almost a day, actually.” 

“Why tranquilize me, why not just kill me?” 

“Because Ultra doesn’t just kill our kind,” John said. “They study us, they use us, and they take away our powers.” 

“You were in there before?” Sam asked. He leaned against the table. His muscles still felt a bit out of kink.

“Yes,” John said, eyeing him. 

“You could be a little less obvious,” Sam said and looked back at the screen. Taking the powers didn’t seem so bad, hell, they could go back to being normal. Sam would have killed for that once upon a time. “How do they… use us?” He asked. 

“They make our kind fight for them and hunt down other of our kind,” Cara said. “That’s how we got our inside man.” 

“That makes logical sense,” Sam said. There was silence. He glanced around and saw he was getting more than one stink eye. “I said it was logical, I didn’t say it was good.” 

“Yeah,” John said. “Well crash course, these are the type of people people you need to avoid.” 

A picture came up and Sam jumped up. He felt like lightening had struck his heart. He grabbed his hand and squeezed the scar, but the image didn’t go away. “Son of a bitch!” he nearly shouted. It was Lucifer. 

“You know Jedikiah?” John asked. Sam couldn’t tell if he sounded impressed or wary. Sam didn’t care at that moment. He just squeezed harder, but the image didn’t fade. He let out a frustrated sigh and stopped trying to make the image fade. 

“You could say that,” Sam said through gritted teeth. How? How was Lucifer here? They’d put him in the Cage. Sam had been his personal escort down. Some terrible thought crawled up Sam’s throat. Cas and Death had gone into the Cage, with the extra weight of a second Archangel and a human, maybe Lucifer had been able to squeeze out and find a place to hide. This place had Nephilim and clearly angel-like powers worked. 

“He’s in charge of Ultra, at least the part we deal with most,” Cara said, coming to stand next to him. He could feel her concern in his mind. 

“Of course he is,” Sam muttered bitterly. 

“How do you know him?” John asked. There was some kind of personal affront in his voice. Sam knew it because he knew it would be in his voice if he asked John the same question. Except Sam already knew the answer. John had been in Ultra once. 

“He tried to convince me to help him. I finally agreed because I thought I could save… my brother. But it turned out that I couldn’t. My brother had to come rescue me.” It was sort of the truth. In fact it was mostly the truth just with a lot of key facts missing. 

“That sounds about right,” Irene chirped. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. She clearly had missed the cues of the heavy silence. 

“It’s fine,” Sam said. “But I have to get my brother.” 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Tim said. 

“Why?” John asked. 

“Yeah, normally John’s the one telling us we can’t do something,” Russell said in some clear abortive attempt to lighten the mood. 

Another image pulled up on the screen. “Dean Winchester has been registered with Ultra, the Dangerous Break Out offensive.” 

“That’s strange,” Cara said. “Normally we don’t have access to hiring records.” 

Sam clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “He, L-Jedikiah. He’s doing it to draw me out. He knows you got me and he knows I’ll go for Dean. It’s bait.” 

“Bait you can’t take,” John said. 

“I know that,” Sam snapped. “But he’s my brother.” 

“And he’s working for Ultra. If you go in there you’re just going to be captured again,” Cara said. 

“I can’t leave him!” 

“Dude, if you brother met Jedikiah before why is he even working there?” Russell asked. 

“Because…” Sam stopped and licked his lips. Lucifer had an identity here already. All he’d have to do is play that part and tell Dean that Sam had been captured by the creatures he hunted. If he told Dean that these creatures could be cured and turned human Dean would be on board. And Lucifer had put him in the Dangerous Breakout Division. He’d be a hunter, hunting creatures who were obviously doing wrong and hurting people. Of course Dean would fall for it. They weren’t in their own world, and angels wore vessels. 

“Because?” Russell asked. 

“Because Jedikiah is a good liar. Dean never saw him like I did. He saw… other faces. Even if he could attach Jedikiah’s face, the organization being what it is, he could easily convince Dean to come help, especially if Dean thought it would be the way to save me.” 

“You know you aren’t in danger here,” Cara said. “This place is safe.” 

“I know, but Dean doesn’t.” Sam said. He grit his teeth. Dean was safe for now, as safe as a hunter could be anyway. But Sam would just be tossing the apple cart if he showed himself now. And if Ultra was as big as Sam was suspecting they might be then Dean could really get hurt. 

“We might be able to get him a message,” Irene said. 

“How?” Sam said, turning all his attention on her. 

“Stephen,” Irene said. 

“It’s too dangerous,” Cara said. “Stephen is already walking a thin line.” 

“We’ve sent him on more dangerous missions before,” John said. Something was sharp in his voice. 

“Hey, we don’t have to make Stephen go right to Dean. But we show him Dean’s picture and tell him who to look out for and maybe he’ll be able to get close enough to pass one a message. I mean, if Dean really is bait then he’s safe for now. So long as Sam doesn’t show his head, Dean will probably be okay, right?” Irene asked. 

“It’s a good plan,” Sam said quickly. “I was thinking the same thing, actually.” 

“That’s not so dangerous,” Cara said. 

“So we’re agreed then?” Russell asked. “John.” 

John was silent for a moment. Sam tore his gaze from Irene and looked at John. John was examining Sam the same way Sam was not examining John. 

“Okay,” John said. “But while this is happening we put Sam under intense training. If Jedikiah really is trying to draw him out we need him to be ready.” 

“Dude, Sam already has intense training,” Russell said. “He could have crushed my windpipe if he’d wanted to and I probably wouldn’t have been able to get away.” 

“Except we can’t kill,” Irene said. 

“That’s never been my experience,” Sam said, nearly snorted. There was a heavy silence again. Sam became aware that all eyes were on him. “What?” 

“Our kind can’t kill,” John said. “Not without them frying something out of our brain.” 

“You’ve killed before?” Irene asked nervously. 

“Self defense,” Sam said. That was not true, not really. “One time to protect Dean.”

“And you’ve never had a loud piercing sound in your head when that happened?” Cara asked. 

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“That must be what Jedikiah’s after,” Russell said. “One of us that can kill.” 

“Okay,” John said. His voice said discussion and whispering time was over. “Sam, you are going to go under intense training until you can control your powers. If that really is what Jedikiah wants we need you to be as trained up as possible.” 

“Of course,” Sam said. Once again he was a freak amongst freaks. It was good that the Tomorrow People couldn’t kill. It meant they weren’t a type they had to hunt. But if Lucifer really was trying to breed some of them that could kill… yes, that could be a big problem. Sam really hoped that this Stephen, whoever he was, could get a message to Dean, and soon.


End file.
